everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Violante Puccini
Violante Puccini is the daughter of Puccia from The Two Cakes, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. She is the second cousin of Marina Pizzella and Quirino Ciommi. Info Name: Violante Puccini Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Two Cakes Appearance: Average height, with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Wears a black lolita dress with light green ribbons and lace. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Octavie Zibeline Secret Heart's Desire: To be kind, generous, and helpful. My "Magic" Touch: I can bake cakes very well. Storybook Romance Status: Yann Finfin is my boyfriend. We're a great couple. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often eat my recipes before sharing them with others. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's a great class for culinary learning. Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. I don't want to take a class on how to be evil. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Marina. She's very supportive of me. Biography Hello! I'm Violante Puccini, the daughter of Puccia from The Two Cakes. My mother was the daughter of Troccola, a cruel harpy who hated her niece Marziella. When Marziella was blessed by a fairy for sharing her cake with her, Troccola sent Mom to the same fairy with a cake. Mom was rude to the fairy and refused to share her cake with her. The fairy cursed Mom, saying that she would foam at the mouth, breathe toads, and ferns and thistles would grow wherever she walked. When the king of Chiunzo heard about Marziella, her brother Ciommo brought her to the king. Mom and her mother came along. Troccola threw Marziella overboard, while Mom was presented to the king. The king was repulsed by Mom and drove her and Troccola away. The king eventually found the real Marziella and shut Troccola up in a tub. Mom was driven away and had to beg for food. After a while, Mom found a husband, and they had me. Things have improved a bit, but Mom is still an outcast, though if you ask me it's her own fault. My mother and I don't get along very well. Since my cousins go to Ever After High, I do too. I am very close with Marina and Quirino and we spend a lot of time together. I've taken a liking to baking cakes, since Marina likes doing it. I bake all sorts of cakes, but unfortunately I can't enter them in contests very often since I have a habit of eating food before I can present it to my friends. I want to learn to be generous, but it's kind of hard when you crave food. I make sure to exercise a lot so I don't gain weight. I really hate my destiny because it involves a miserable future for me. I want to follow Marziella's example and be kind to others. I'm a Rebel. My cousins are supportive of my decision. My mom doesn't like the fact that I'm friends with Marina and Quirino and she frequently complains about it. I have a boyfriend named Yann Finfin, who also shares my love for food. He's very supportive of me, and he thinks I'll be able to have a brighter future. My roommate Octavie also supports me. I'm glad to have so many caring friends to support me. Trivia *Violante's surname refers to her mother Puccia. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Amber Connor, who voices Faye in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Two Cakes Category:Italian